Mystery House
by MilashkaRogue
Summary: Fanfiction about cartoon "Invasion America". So far, the beginning of fanfic I wrote in the style of general. Then I can translate it to slash or het. Your wishes about the pairing, please write in comments. PS. Sorry my English
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mystery House

Fandom: Invasion of America

Size: It is not clear

Type: So far, the general

Pairing: While absent

Rating: low (may increase)

Genre: Science Fiction, Horror, Mystery, Angst.

Status: In process

Chapter 1

A week passed since the operation, conducted by David and his friends at Dragit's Moon Base. The Earth was saved, but David knew that this was not the end. The guy was ready for a long and possibly bloody war with Dragit's warriors.

Now David knew that his father was alive and, if anything, always will come to the rescue. The only thing that worried about David now is the fate of my mother. Our son did not even know where she is, that with her, she is alive or dead ...

- Hey, friend, why are you so sad? - Asked by David Jim. - We did it!

- We won the battle. but not the war. We are looking for on Earth, and Turusia. And more ... my mom ... I do not know. that with her.

- Dave, I am confident that with your mother all right ... - Jim decided to reassure his friend.

At this point, entered the room and the Doc said:

- What a sad person? I've got something to make you happy. I found the old house. He is in excellent condition, it can not detect any sensor. And besides, the former owners sold it to me very cheap.

- That is, we now have a shelter? - David could not believe his eyes.

- Yes, - said the old man. - He is very big, so there's room for Sony.

- It's very cool! - Jim jumped for joy. - When moving?

- Tomorrow morning. And today we all need a good sleep.

Meanwhile, Sonia and Simon drove in a car on a deserted road.

- Always ride on roads so bad? - Simon winced. - There's even no asphalt! Some stones!

- It must, Simon, - said Sonia. - When we ride on the route, we must find the military. We were immediately killed.

- But you at least tell me where we're going!

- I do not know - said Sonia. - Somewhere. Away from here.

Sonia, of course, lied. She intended to find David and his friends. Her brother did not stand to know about it.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Son David was restless - during that short period of night, when the guy still managed to sleep, David saw a very strange dream. He dreamed of clearing, lit by moonlight. In the middle of this glade dancing young girls, dressed in white transparent dress. In their movements were present grace, beauty, but in the meantime - and a veiled threat. Their dance is captivating, entered into a state of hypnosis. In these beautiful girls David saw something terrible ...

When a ray of morning sun woke the young man, David was delighted. "Hopefully, this I no longer dream" - a guy thought to himself. David reached out, got out of bed, washed, put on a T-shirt and jeans. Then he went down to breakfast.

At the table were seated Jim, Doc, Phil and Angie.

- How did you sleep, Dev? - Jim asked another.

- It seems ok ... - David decided not to talk about his strange and frightening dreams.

They all ate quickly. gathered their meager belongings and an hour later included in his new home.

The house was beautiful. David had never seen such a charming style - old architecture, though descended from the Renaissance, a beautiful white ... The windows were too big.

Not only David was struck by the beauty of the house - the rest, too, admire these architectural delights.

The internal situation at home was elegant, though there were once living persons of royal blood.

But Sonia and Simon all went on a deserted road. Soon, when they drove around a beautiful house, their car suddenly stalled.

- Strange ... - Sonya said. - Because we just recently ruled it ...

- Is she broken? - Simon protested. - Well, only that we lacked. - First, you missed Carter, and now this!

- Calm down, Simon ... - Wearily said Sonya. - You see, there is a house near ... And, apparently, it is not empty ...

- We can not know exactly who or what lives in this house, Sonya. There can be dangerous.

- We have no other choice. - Sonya replied and went to the front door mansion.

Simon had no choice as to hasten her. When he too went to the door, Sonia pressed the doorbell.

A few seconds later the door opened, and appeared in the doorway ... none other than David Carter in person!

Then followed, as they say, a silent scene.


End file.
